The Beatles
]] .]] The Beatles were a British rock music group from Liverpool, England held in very high regard for both their artistic achievements and their huge commercial success, and have amassed an enormous worldwide fanbase that continues to exist to this day. Comprised of John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr, the group shattered many sales records and charted more than fifty top 40 hit singles. They disbanded in 1970. Some of the former Beatles were originally slated as guests for different episodes of The Muppet Show, but due to budget and schedule conflicts, these episodes were never produced. McCartney's band, Wings, was considered for an episode. Jerry Nelson said in a 1999 interview, "They tried their best to get the Beatles, Paul was willing to do it, but we had to hire the whole band… When he was with Wings. It was too big time. We just didn’t have the money. I think George would have done it, but they kept trying to negotiate with Paul... Ringo probably would have too. If they had asked me, I would have said, 'Hey! Get them! Don’t dicker... Get the ones who are ready to commit.'" Sir Paul McCartney appeared on stage with Kermit the Frog to celebrate Golden Jubilee for Queen Elizabeth II. Covers *"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" -- Sesame Street *"Octopus' Garden" -- Sesame Street *"Yellow Submarine" -- Sesame Street *"Octopus' Garden" -- The Ed Sullivan Show *"Come Together" -- The Ed Sullivan Show *"I'm Looking Through You" -- The Muppet Show episode 119 *"In My Life" -- The Muppet Show episode 121 *"Octopus' Garden" -- The Muppet Show episode 312 *"She Loves You" -- The Muppet Show episode 407 *"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" -- The Muppet Show episode 419 *"With a Little Help from My Friends" -- The Muppet Show episode 419 *"Blackbird" -- The Muppet Show episode 503 *"Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" -- The Muppet Show episode 517 *"Good Day Sunshine" -- The Muppet Show episode 522 *"Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" -- Muppets on Location: Days of Swine and Roses *"All Together Now" -- Kermit Unpigged *"Drive My Car" -- Sing-Along Travel Songs References *In an [[Kermit's Lectures#beatles|early Sesame Street segment]], Kermit demonstrates "between" with a ping-pong ball, a donut, and a Beatles record. Beautiful Day Monster ends up eating the record, shouting, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" in reference to the song She Loves You. * The Mighty Favog claimed to be a personal friend of the Beatles, and told Chevy Chase that he would get them to appear on Saturday Night Live if Lorne Michaels would let the Muppets stay on the show. * Sgt. Floyd Pepper's name references the Beatles album, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. * Janice and Zoot referenced the group in a Muppet Show At the Dance segment: :Zoot: Say, do you wanna come to my place and listen to the beetles? :Janice: Oh, I love their music! :Zoot: Not music, I mean real beetles! * In episode 106 of Muppets Tonight, Johnny Fiama shows off his Tony Bennett album, Sergeant Tony's Lonely Hearts Club Gang, which he claims came out a week before the album with "those other guys" (referring to the Beatles' album, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band). * In episode 201, Rizzo jokes that the only song that can possibly come up with in the commissary is "I Wanna Hold Your Ham," referencing the Beatles' song "I Wanna Hold Your Hand." * Two ''Sesame Street'' t-shirts have spoofed Beatles album covers: Meet the Beatles and Abbey Road. * In a Sesame Street cartoon by Joey Ahlbum, the number 9 is featured in various forms underwater, and also shows up on a yellow submarine (also a reference to "Revolution 9"). * Prince Paul Charming is modeled after the Beatle in episode 4139 of Sesame Street. He also suggests "coo coo ka-chack" as a rhyme for "back", referencing a lyric from "I Am the Walrus". * A poster that came with copies of Dinosaurs: Big Songs had a photo of the 4 main Sinclair family members crossing a street in Pangea parodying the cover of Abbey Road. * On the "Things That Go Day" video on Sesamestreet.org, among the forms of transportation that go by Telly is a yellow submarine. Spoofs .]] Characters *The Beetles *The Beagles Songs * Letter B (parody of "Let It Be") * Hey Food (parody of "Hey Jude") * With A Little Yelp from My Friends (parody of ''With a Little Help from My Friends, but modeled more directly on Joe Cocker's version of the song)'' Print * "With the Mupples" parody in the 1997 Muppet Parody Calendar: The Sequel * Cover of Sesame Road * The Muppet Show band is dressed as the Beatles from Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band in a 1977 puzzle. External Links *Official Site *Official Site for Paul McCartney *Official Site for the Lennon Family *Official Site for George Harrison *Official Site for Ringo Starr Beatles Beatles